This invention relates to gear ratio selection apparatus for a vehicle.
The vast majority of today's road vehicles can be grouped into two sections. Firstly, there are those vehicles which have manually operated gear boxes and secondly, there are those vehicles in which the selection of gears is effected automatically by mechanical means. Although automatic gear boxes are very popular they do have drawbacks in that they are expensive and in that they are less efficient than their manual counterpart. With inflation and ever increasing fuel prices these aspects are becoming most important to the modern motorist.